blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 98
is the 98th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Ladros falls to the ground in a withered state, and thinks about how this is the extent of his ability since his magic power has disappeared. Noelle Silva thinks about how incredible that was but that was not Asta's usual fighting style and that he looks almost like that. Asta walks over to Ladros, who tells Asta to kill him. Asta replies that he is not going to kill Ladros because Ladros is going to help with the injured and even apologize to them. Ladros starts to laugh and says that he definitely cannot win against Asta. Asta asks what is wrong with Ladros, which Ladros says that his head feels lighter after the magic stone on his head was destroyed. Ladros also thinks about how since there is someone like Asta climbing to the top, maybe he can rise to the top with him. Noelle smiles and thinks about how she worries too much since Asta is still himself. The black matter evaporates, which Asta notices and wonders what that stuff was. He also thinks about how gaining access to that new power was exciting and that he cannot wait to master it. He suddenly notices that he is in pain and asks for help but notices that everyone else is injured. Asta then remembers that both Mars and Fana can use Healing Magic and heads over to see it they are both alive. Asta notices that they are both alive but they both are not getting up at all. Asta says that he will have to drag everyone back himself, but the Witch Queen suddenly appears and tells him that that will not be needed. He tells the queen that he has now paid back his debt by defeats both armies, and she compliments him for a good job. He then asks her to heal all of the injured, but she responds by saying that there will not be a need for that. She uses a spell that captures all the injured. Asta asks what she is doing but starts to yell in pain, as she explains how her magic works and that she can also control Asta since she used her magic on him. She also says that she would not listen to the request of someone like Asta, since he is going to be the one to answer all of her bequests. She then takes control of him and says that it would be inconvenient if Asta would die and heals his injuries. Noelle is shocked that the queen is able to use one powerful spell after the other and thinks about how overwhelming the Witch Queen is. The queen comments about how since she cannot wield the Anti Magic sword herself, she will just have to control someone who can wield it, and says that Asta will work as her sword for the rest of his life. Vanessa Enoteca is shocked that the queen was truly after the Anti Magic sword from the beginning. The queen then orders Asta to kill everyone with his own hands. Fights *Asta vs. Ladros *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation